


that’s why I love you

by controlstone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Talking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlstone/pseuds/controlstone
Summary: bughead one shot. Jughead becomes frustrated and Betty comes in and comforts him.





	that’s why I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bvgheadsaus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bvgheadsaus).



Jughead slid down the ladder into the underground bunker. He slid his hands through his hair as he always did when he was frustrated. 

A few minutes later he heard footsteps. He was a bit startled but then managed to start breathing again when he saw that it was only Betty. 

“Jug? Are you ok? You seemed a bit agitated after that meeting with the serpents.” Betty asked. Her voice was a soothing melody to him. He took her hand and sat down with her on top of the bed.

“It’s just. What if I made a mistake? If anyone finds out I’ll be dead meat.”

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Firstly why don't you tell me what happened first before you go on your spiral?" Betty giggled.

"Well as you know I kicked Cheryl and Toni out of the serpents, along with Fangs too. But I decided to give him a second chance. But if any of the other serpents besides my dad and Sweet Pea find out then they'll kill me."

"Hey, it's going to be ok. You did a noble thing for a friend. You gave them the benefit of a doubt. That sounds like the Jughead I know and love." She finished with a smile.

He couldn't stop staring at her. He was completely and madly in love with her and he knew it.

"Thank you. for being here. I honestly don't know where I'd be if you weren't here. With me.

"What do you mean Jug?"

"Well, the thought of you. Well, us. Our relationship has gotten me through some rough times. It gave me hope that there was always a person out there that was worth living for. And you being here. In this moment. In every moment is the best thing I could ask for. Because you accept me for who I am. Scars and all."

"Of course I do Jughead. Everyone has emotional baggage. Some more than others. And I accept you for who you are because you accept me for who I am. And right now. That's all I need. That's all I'll ever need."

Jughead went to kiss her with the intentions of being gentle but his mind had different plans. The second their lips locked. It became more intense with every second that went by. Before she knew it, Betty was sitting on Jughead's lap, taking in his soft lips. He gently whispered against their lips a soft 'thank you'.

Suddenly she felt Jughead's tongue thrusting into her mouth. Softly touching hers. He then gently slid her serpent jacket off her shoulders onto the floor. Whilst Jughead wanted to be gentle, Betty was the entire opposite. She furiously brought his shirt over his shoulders and threw it across the room. He went to unclasp her bra but she parted off his lips and whispered:

"We have all day to go fast. Right now it's just you and me in the moment. Make it slow Jug."

Before he managed to respond she kissed him. He could see it in her eyes. Desire. Hunger. Funny thing was. They were the same as his.

He unclasped her bra exposing her breasts. They immediately brushed upon his bare chest. His mouth left hers and moved down her neck. Once she reached her breasts he started sucking on the edge, purposely not on the spot she most desired.

A long moan escaped from her voice. She yanked his hair and tried to place his mouth where she wanted. He managed to stay in control and tease her.

His tongue trailed along the side of her breasts and kept moving down her body kissing her stomach. She moaned as he moved down her. As he came back up he brought his hands to her hair tie and yanked it gently as her hair was let loose.

They both fell onto the bed as the mattress squeaked from the broken springs. Jughead couldn’t bear to make himself go slow. He wanted her. And she needed him inside of her. So they both gave in.

“Jug. P-Please.” Betty whimpered. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“I want to hear you beg. Say it Betty.” He whispered into her ear.

“I need you Juggie. I need you inside me.” 

She slipped off his pants along with his boxers and he took off her panties and flung them off the bed. He circled her clit and and inserted himself inside of her.

She came onto him and let out a moan. He was exhausted and they both lay in bed under the covers.

After a while, Betty’s voice broke the silence. “I love you.” She said with a smile on her face. His heart felt full everytime she said those words. And he couldn’t help saying it back.

“I love you too Betty Cooper.”

And they lay in bed the rest of the night, sharing whispers and small giggles that filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
